


Cutie

by Lifeshandful



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: One shot with Kelly, Louie, Gabby and Matt.





	Cutie

**_Cutie_ **

Kelly bristled as he walked into the firehouse office to drop off a stack of paperwork that he finally managed to finish. The firehouse was relatively quiet but given that Truck 81, Engine 51, and Ambulance 61 were all out on a call it wasn’t unusual. Kelly had barely put the stack of folders with the carefully sorted paperwork down on Connie’s desk when the sound of little running feet alerted him to Louie’s presence as he ran towards him, Kelly effortlessly and with great ease scooped him up into his arms, lifting his above his own head and making Louie erupt into a fit of giggles. The laughter of a child was like music, music that filled you with happiness.

“Hi bud.” Kelly said once he had Louie settled comfortably on his hips in his arms.

“Hi.” Louie smiled shyly, although the boy loved Kelly he still wasn’t big on talking.

“What happened to your sitter bud?” Kelly asked even if the question was directed more at Connie who had followed behind him.

“Had a personal emergency to take care of, not sure of the details.” Connie informed him as she handed Louie the soft toy Monkey that he was extremely fond of as Louie mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ and cuddled it into his small body.

“I’ll take him for a while.” Kelly offered as Louie was pretty settled in his arms, and he had nothing else to do unless a call came in. Connie just nodded and smiled before she grabbed the stack of folders from where he had sat them.

“Come on Louie, lets go see if we can borrow Capp’s colouring book. I think colouring sounds like a good idea.” Kelly told the small boy who smiled as he gazed up at him.

Kelly carried Louie through the firehouse and out to the Squad table, smiling as Capp’s colouring book was still out and open on the table along with a bunch of crayons. Kelly sat in his recliner, shifting Louie so that he was sat in his lap as Kelly kept an arm around him so that he was secured with the soft toy monkey tucked into Louie as well.

“What should we colour bud?” Kelly asked as he pulled the book over so it was in front of them along with the box of crayons that Capp had. Louie looked over the picture and pointed at the large bird that adorned one of the pages. “Alright then lets colour the owl.” Kelly said as Louie gently reached out and picked up one of the brown crayons and began to colour very carefully as he was aware of the lines.

Kelly couldn’t help the small chuckle as he watched Louie’s small tongue poke out between his lips as he focused intently on colouring the picture in front of him.

Louie had almost coloured the entire picture when both Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 pulled back in from their call, and their arrival caught Louie’s attention although he made no effort to move from where he was cuddled into Kelly’s side however he did let the crayon fall back down onto the page effectively ending his crayon session.

Kelly watched as Matt pressed his hand to Gabby’s back as they walked towards him and Louie. “There’s my favourite cutie.” Gabby smiled warmly as she came to a stop in front of them.

“I knew I was your favourite, thanks Dawson.” Kelly smirked as Matt chuckled and shook his head. Gabby just smiled fondly and laughed although she did love seeing Kelly with Louie almost as she loved watching Matt with Louie. She wasn’t sure if Kelly realised just how good he was with kids of all ages, he seemed to connect with them in ways that almost no one else could. And she had to admit that pulling into the firehouse to see Louie curled up contently in Kelly’s lap was a cute sight.

“I think it’s time for a nap. What do you say Louie? Should you and I go have a nap?” Gabby knew he had not had a nap as she had been trying to put him down but the alarm had sounded and she had had to pass him to Connie on her way out. Louie nodded and reached his arms out towards her. Kelly smiled as he lifted Louie up from his lap and handed him over to Dawson but not before he placed a kiss to his forehead.

“Thanks Kelly.” Gabby really was grateful that Kelly, and the rest of their firehouse family, helped with Louie when he had to come to work with them or was dropped off un-expectantly before she carried Louie into the firehouse heading for the bunkroom.


End file.
